criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoots to The Heart
Shoots to the Heart 'is the second fanmade case of Ardolis and the second of '''Dog Ville '''by 'MysteryJones. Case Background: Chief Adam Stewart congratulated her for having solved his first case. The Chief says that today we would not work with William Tail because today was his day off. So today we would work with Detective Cathy Johnson, the Chief tells Cathy to show us the Mall. When we arrived, Cathy wanted to show us the waterfall in the center of the Mall. Cathy frightened when they see a woman killed with several shots in the chest. The victim is Christina Gem, the owner of the Dog Ville Mall. He was found with several shoots in her chest. The Killer was Brad Gem, the victim's husband. Brad and Christina were the owners of the shopping, but one day Christina wanted to keep the mall just for her and how she had more shares in the company, she became the only owner of the mall. This led to a war between Brad and Christina, and that war led to divorce. And when the divorce was made Christina took everything from Brad but the only thing that belonged to Brad was the Dog. Then Brad invited Christina to go to the mall to make peace but Brad actually wanted to kill Christina, so he took on the Gun of Emergency in the Shopping and killed her. Brad told the Judge Knight that he had killed Christina. The judge said he had heard it all and sentenced him to 40 years in prison with possibility of parole after 30. Victim: *'Christina Gem - '(Found Dead at the waterfall of the shopping with several shoots in her chest) Weapon: *'Emergency Gun ' Killer: *'Brad Gem' Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Shopping Employe *The suspect is a cake eater *The suspect is a Shopping Owner Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Shopping Employe *The suspect is a cake eater Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Shopping Employe *The suspect is a cake eater *The suspect is a Shopping Owner Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a cake eater Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Shopping Employe *The suspect is a cake eater Killer´s Profile: *The Killer is a Shopping Employe *The Killer is A+ *The Killer is cake eater *The Killer has green eyes *The Killer is a owner of the Shopping Crime Scenes: Steps: Chapter 1 *Investigate Shopping Center. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Glasses, Torn Business Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is Shopping Employe) *Examine Torn Business Card. (Result: Harry Carpenter´s Business Card) *Ask Harry about the victim. *Investigate Cake Shop. (Clues: Shopping Key, Torn Documents) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Emergency Gun) *Analyze Emergency Gun. (06:00:00) *Quiz Brad Gem about his Emergency Gun. *Examine Shopping Key. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is A+) *Examine Torn Documents. (Result: Shopping Documents) *Talk to Jones McKensie about being a shopping owner. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Shopping Office. (Clues: Stained Family Tree, Christina Badge, Box of Documents) *Examine Stained Family Tree. (Result: Christina´s Family Tree) *Talk to Randy Farren. *Investigate Shelves. (Clues: Broken Trophy) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Stained Trophy) *Examine Stained Trophy. (Result: ID Number)) *Analyze ID Number. (09:00:00) *Talk to Stanley Carpenter about his trophy *Examine Christina Badge. (Result: Bits of Cakes) *Analyze Bits of Cakes. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a Cake Eater) *Examine Box of Documents. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Divorce Paper) *Analyze Divorce Paper. (12:00:00) *Ask Brad Gem about his divorce. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Death Threat, Trash Bag, Death Fish) *Examine Death Threat. (Result: Harry´s Death Threat) *Question Harry Carpenter about the Death Threat . *Examine Trash Bag . (Result: Jones Keys ) *Talk to James Mckenzie abou his keys. *Examine Death Fish. (Result: Stanley´s Documents) *Question Stanley about his documents. *Investigate Secretery. (Clues: Broken Object, Broken Key) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Gun Part) *Examine Gun Part. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample . (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has green eyes) *Examine Broken Key. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key . (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a owner of the shopping) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation * Ask Harry if she needs any help. * Investigate Cake Shop. (Clues: Suitcase) * Examine Suitcase. (Result: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Harry´s Blog URL) * Analyze Harry´s Blog URL. (09:00:00) * Ask Harry about his blog. (Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Shopping Center. (Clues: Jones´s Phone) * Ask Jones about his phone. * Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone .(03:00:00) * Talk to Harry about his last message (Reward:Burger) * Unlock Next Case. (1 star)